Los Originales
Los Originales '''est un ancien clan de catcheurs heel de la Wrestling League Organization. Ses membres ont été Prince Puma (leader), Havoc, King Cuerno, Angelico, Fenix, Pentagon Jr, Argenis, Johnny Mundo, Catrina, Ivelisse et Black Lotus. Les 11 sont tous des originaux de ce qui était alors la Lucha Underground (d'où le nom du clan), où ils sont présents depuis ses débuts. Le clan est avec The Arsenal un des plus décorés de l'histoire de la WLO. D'Honor on the Line IV à Rage in the Cage 2018, pendant un mois, ils ont détenu tous les titres de la fédération. Leur Storyline a occupé toute l'année 2018 avant que le clan ne soit dissous après des défaites à SuperLucha IV & V. Débuts (2018) Le clan fait ses débuts en intervenant dans le match de Prince Puma contre Prince Balor à Underground Weapons 2018. Ils portent chacun leur finisher à Balor et permettent ainsi à Puma de facilement faire le tombé pour conserver son titre. Dans le clan, Havoc (qui a changé de nom), Angelico et King Cuerno font leurs retours après plusieurs semaines voir mois d'absence. Pentagon Jr et Argenis font eu carrément leur retour à la Wrestling League Organization après avoir quitté la compagnie des années plus tôt. Le lendemain à Lucha Underground ils se présentent comme '''Los Originales et expliquent qu'ils sont là pour rappeler à tout le monde ce qu'est vraiment la LU. Ils s'opposent alors ouvertement à la Wrestling League Organization qui est un organe nouveau qui a remplacé la fédération dans laquelle ils ont commencé. Ils sont très clairement heel et Puma apparaît être leur leader. De plus, Dario Cueto annonce officiellement qu'il les soutient en leur accordant une place directement en finale au tournoi pour le retour du WLO Trios Championship. Conquête et perte des titres (2018) Les rubriques suivants sont organisées par titre et non par ordre chronologique. Tentatives de recrutement Au fil des semaines, le clan a tenté a plusieurs reprises de recruter des membres parmi les lutteurs de la Wrestling League Organization présents dans la compagnie depuis au plus tard février 2015 : * Lors du Lucha Underground du 19 février, le clan approche El Texano Jr et lui demandent de rejoindre le clan, ce qu'il refuse. Il se fait ensuite tabasser par les membres du groupe. Le 26 février, Texano perd contre Johnny Mundo. * Lors du Rage du 21 février, c'est cette fois Drago qui est approché. Il refuse également, et se fait passer à tabac. Lors du show du 28 février, Drago défie Prince Puma dans un career vs career match, mais le perd. Drago doit donc prendre sa retraite. * Lors du Rage du 7 mars, Los Originales '''demandent à The New Crew de les rejoindre. Ceux-ci refusent, et sont à leur tour tabassés. Lors du Rage du 14 mars, The New Crew perdent contre Havoc et Angelico. Le lundi 11 juin, à Lucha Underground, The New Crew remporte une victoire surprise sur Havoc et Angelico. Cette victoire leur permet d'obtenir la semaine suivante, le 18, un match pour les titres qu'ils perdent. Dario Cueto leur propose cependant un nouveau match pour le titre, à Rage in the Cage, mais seulement si Bael et Ricky Reyes mettent en jeu leur carrière, ce qu'ils acceptent. Au PPV, ils perdent le match et doivent prendre leur retraite. Intercontinental Championship Dès les débuts du clans, Prince Puma est le détenteur du WLO Intercontinental Championship. A Rage in the Ring 2018, il défend son titre dans un Career vs Title match contre Jeff Hardy et le bat, mettant fin à sa carrière. A Rage in the Cage 2018, il bat Kazarian pour conserver le titre. Kaz demande cependant une autre chance, et comme d'habitude Puma lui donne à condition qu'il mette en jeu sa carrière, ce que Kaz fait. A Next Elite Tournament 2018, Puma bat Kazarian et ce dernier doit prendre sa retraite. Il perd le titre contre Havoc a SuperLucha IV & V. Shadow Division Championship A Shadow and Darkness 2018, King Cuerno est choisi par le clan pour le représenter dans le Fatal-4-Way pour le WLO Shadow Division Championship. Lors du Pay-per-View, Cuerno remporte le titre. Il le défend à Rage in the Cage 2018 contre AJ Styles avec succès. Au Next Elite Tournament 2018, Cuerno perd contre Benjamin Neville par DQ. A Path to Glory IV, Cuerno bat Benjamin Neville pour conserver le titre. A Aztec Warfare 2018, il perd le titre contre Prototype et perd le rematch à SuperLucha IV & V. Trios Championship Dario Cueto donne dès l'annonce du tournoi pour le retour du WLO Trios Championship une place en finale à trois lutteurs indéfinis du clan. A Rage in the Ring 2018, Aeroboy et Fenix parviennent avec Balor en finale du tournoi pour déterminer les nouveaux WLO Trios Champions. Cependant, et étant donné qu'ils sont également les WLO Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions, Dario Cueto annonce que les deux titres seront en jeu et seront unifiés lors du Trios Ladder match au Pay-per-View. Le jour J, Fenix se révèle être un des trois membres de '''Los Originales choisis pour combattre dans le match, effectuant ainsi un heel turn et rejoignant le clan. Il met ainsi fin à son alliance avec Aeroboy. En supériorité numérique, Los Originales s'imposent. A Rage in the Cage 2018, The Kings of Wrestling battent le Trio du clan et remportent les titres. A Path to Glory IV, Fenix, Argenis et Pentagon Jr participent à un Triple Trios match pour les titres mais perdent. A Aztec Warfare 2018, ils ont un nouveau shot au titre mais perdent contre The Arsenal. World Tag Team Championship Dario Cueto, qui soutient le clan décide de leur donner des opportunités de remporter les Championnats de la Wrestling League Organization. Il décide donc d'offrir à Havoc et Angelico une opportunité au WLO World Tag Team Championship de Olé Fight, s'ils parviennent à vaincre The New Crew lors du Lucha Underground du 19 mars, ce qu'ils font. A Shadow and Darkness 2018, ils remportent le titre. A Honor on the Line IV ils le défendent dans un 4-Team Ladder match avec succès. Ils défendent à Rage in the Cage 2018 contre The New Crew et mettent fin à leur carrière. A Next Elite Tournament 2018, ils défendent contre The Arsenal. A Path to Glory IV, ils perdent les titres contre Angel and Demon et échouent dans leur rematch le lendemain à Lucha Underground. L'équipe Angelico-Havoc est dissoute après le départ d'Havoc du clan. Women Tag Team Championship Au Femmes fatales du 17 mars, Catrina et Ivelisse, les deux lutteuses féminines de Los Originales remportent un 4-Team match elimination contre Skater Rush, Natalya and Charlotte et The Bella Twins pour devenir les challengers numéro 1 au WLO Women Tag Team Championship des Canadian Ninjas. A Shadow and Darkness 2018, elles remportent le match et le titre. Elles le défendent contre les Canadian Ninjas à Rage in the Cage 2018, puis contre Skater Rush à Path to Glory IV. A 4th Anniversary Show, elles font équipe avec Black Lotus pour battre AJ Mendes, Sexy Star et Ronda Rousey. A Clobbering Time 2018, elles perdent le titre contre Skater Rush et ne remportent pas le rematch à Aztec Warfare 2018. Trios Tournament 2018 Au Trios Tournament 2018, Dario Cueto offre au clan deux places dans le tournoi: une pour les champions Trios (Fenix, Argenis et Pentagon Jr) qui se font éliminer dès le premier tour contre The Arsenal, et une autre composée de Prince Puma, King Cuerno et Johnny Mundo. Ces derniers remportent le tournoi et le lendemain Johnny Mundo est désigné par le groupe comme le challenger au WLO World Heavyweight Championship. World Heavyweight Championship Suite à la victoire du clan dans le Trios Tournament 2018, Mundo est désigné comme le challenger au titre d'Angmar. A Honor on the Line IV, Mundo bat Angmar grâce à l'aide du reste du clan et remporte le match. Mundo remporte également le rematch à Rage in the Cage 2018. Au Next Elite Tournament 2018, Mundo bat à nouveau Angmar dans un Casket match. A Path to Glory IV, il défend avec succès contre Prototype. A 4th Anniversary Show, il bat Mistico. A Clobbering Time 2018 et à Aztec Warfare 2018, il conserve contre Nick Nemeth. World Women Championship Dans la quête de Los Originales de récupérer tous les titres de la Wrestling League Organization, le WLO World Women Championship résiste toujours. Stacy Keibler est cependant contrainte par Dario Cueto d'organiser un match pour Honor on the Line' '''entre la championne Ronda Rousey et une lutteuse affiliée au clan mais dont le nom reste inconnu. C'est finalement Black Lotus qui fait son retour et parviens à l'emporter grâce à l'aide de Catrina et Ivelisse. Elle le défend avec succès dans un Trios match à Rage in the Cage 2018. A Next Elite Tournament 2018, elle bat Sexy Star. A Path to Glory IV, elle bat Sexy Star, Ronda Rousey et AJ Mendes dans un 4-Way grâce à l'intervention d'Ivelisse et Catrina. A 4th Anniversary Show, elle fait équipe avec Ivelisse et Catrina et elles battent AJ Mendes, Ronda Rousey et Sexy Star dans un Trios match. A Clobbering Time 2018, elle perd le titre contre AJ Mendes et ne regagne pas le Rematch à Aztec Warfare 2018 dans un Trios match également pour le Women Tag Team Championship. Rivalité contre The Arsenal et domination totale (2018) Au Trios Tournament 2018, The Arsenal éliminent le premier trio du clan avant d'échouer contre le deuxième suite à une tricherie. Une rivalité se construit alors entre les deux clans les semaines suivantes. A Honor on the Line IV, The Arsenal (AJ Styles, Aaron, Thor Lyon, Adam Cole et Brian Cage) affrontent '''Los Originales '(Prince Puma, King Cuerno, Fenix, Argenis et Pentagon Jr) dans le premier Aztec Sacrifice match (5vs5 elimination avec des armes et dans une cage) mais ces derniers remportent le match. Suite a Honor on the Line, le clan possède tous les titres de la Wrestling League Organization. Cependant à Rage in the Cage 2018, The Kings of Wrestling remportent le WLO Trios Championship, mettant fin à cette domination totale d'un mois. A Path to Glory IV, le trio de The Arsenal bat The Kings of Wrestling et Fenix, Argenis & Pentagon Jr pour remporter le titre trios. Rivalité contre la Team WLO et contre Havoc (2018-2019) Devant les agissements du clan qui règne sans partage sur la Wrestling League Organization en intervenant dans les matchs de tout le monde. Une association de lutteurs victimes du clan (Prototype attaqué pendant son match contre Johnny Mundo, Benjamin Neville contre King Cuerno, mais également Angel and Demon et Aeroboy) s'organise alors et décide de défier Los Originales dans un Aztec Sacrifice match. Pendant ce temps, au sein du clan, les dissensions commencent à apparaître. Après avoir perdu leur rematch contre Angel and Demon le 10 septembre suite à une erreur d'Angelico, Havoc part enragé sans le reste du clan. Il se fait reprendre par le leader Prince Puma la semaine suivante, mais ne paraît pas rentrer dans le rang pour autant. Il commence à montrer des remords et ne participe plus directement aux beatdowns de Los Originales sur les lutteurs de la WLO, se contentant de regarder depuis l'extérieur. A 4th Anniversary Show, Havoc part en plein milieu du Aztec Sacrifice match et laisse le clan en infériorité numérique, ce qui conduit à leur défaite. Le lendemain à Lucha Underground, le clan vire officiellement Havoc avant de le tabasser. Il est cependant sauvé par les membres de la Team WLO auquel se joint d'ailleurs Nick Nemeth, qui vient de devenir contender au WLO World Heavyweight Championship. Havoc devient donc de fait un Face. Havoc poursuit sa rivalité avec le clan et en particulier avec Prince Puma. A Clobbering Time 2018, Puma bat Havoc pour conserver le WLO Intercontinental Championship grâce à Ivelisse. Dans la même soirée, les lutteuses féminines du clan perdent tous leurs titres. A Aztec Warfare 2018, elles échouent à les regagner. De son côté, Havoc remporte le Aztec Warfare match et devient donc officiellement le challenger au titre de Johnny Mundo. De son côté, Dario Cueto annonce que le SuperLucha de janvier 2019 sera en deux parties, une le samedi et une le dimanche : SuperLucha IV & V auront donc lieu en deux soirées pendant le Week end. L'aboutissement des deux PPV sera le match entre Havoc et Mundo. Alberto el Patron décide alors de rajouter un Aztec Sacrifice match entre Los Originales et une autre Team WLO composée de Prototype, Angmar, Balor, Nick Nemeth et Aeroboy. De l'autre côté, Stacy Keibler organise un match entre les trois lutteuses féminines du clan et Ronda Rousey, Sexy Star et Britani Knight. Finalement, les deux GM se mettent d'accord pour que si Los Originales perdent ces deux matchs, le clan sera dissous pour toujours. A SuperLucha IV & V, les équipes de la WLO battent Los Originales dans les deux matchs et le clan doit se dissoudre. Par ailleurs, à SuperLucha IV (samedi), Havoc parvient à battre Prince Puma pour remporter le WLO Intercontinental Championship, puis à SuperLucha V, il bat Johnny Mundo pour remporter le WLO World Heavyweight Championship, devenant ainsi le premier lutteur à détenir les deux titres en même temps. Le clan est officiellement dissout la nuit du dimanche 13 janvier 2019, tandis que Lucha Underground cesse d'exister pour devenir "Glory". Dès le Lucha Underground du 14, les membres entament de nouvelles histoires individuellement. Historique des membres Lutteurs mis à la retraite par le clan Au cours de leur existence, les membres du clan ont mis à la retraite de nombreux lutteurs, en faisant même leur marque de fabrique. Championnats et accomplissements 1 fois WLO World Heavyweight Championship (Johnny Mundo) 1 fois WLO Intercontinental Championship (Prince Puma) 1 fois WLO Shadow Division Championship (King Cuerno) 1 fois WLO Trios Championship (Pentagon Jr, Fenix et Argenis) 1 fois WLO World Tag Team Championship (Havoc et Angelico) 1 fois WLO World Women Championship (Black Lotus) 1 fois WLO Women Tag Team Championship (Catrina et Ivelisse) Vainqueurs du Trios Tournament 2018 (Prince Puma, King Cuerno, Johnny Mundo)